Stolen Moments
by Isabelle8888
Summary: cowritten idea Trying to do the right thing isn’t always the best thing, Jason Morgan soon learns when he’s forced to save a young girls life. JasonMaxie


_**Chapter one**_

_**Summary: Trying to do the right thing isn't always the best thing, Jason Morgan soon learns when he's forced to save a young girls life. **_

"Jason this needs to be taken care of." Sonny sternly said as he paced the large living room in his home. He decided to pace rather then break something like he was itching to do.

Jason agreed, business would be taking a turn for the worse if the Martiz's got their way. The Martiz family was just as big as Corinthos/Morgan but with less attention from the cops. They could carry out their plan and get away with it the only problem was that Sonny couldn't go along with it. He couldn't hurt an innocent to save some business, neither could Jason.

"If those photos get out it will destroy them and they'll destroy us." Jason reminded Sonny. "They'll come after us and your family if we don't agree to their terms. We need to get those photos from the PI and end this without death." He explained.

"How?" Sonny asked as he looked at Jason. He knew this look across his face and he loved that loon because it meant Jason had a plan.

"Martiz wants us to kill her in order to get the pictures and send a message out. Since those photos could hurt us to and it was our meeting he believes we'll take care of this. Let's make him believe that's all true." Jason said before he and Sonny sat down to go over details.

Maxie walked along the pier hoping to get rid of her anger. She was eighteen now but her father still treated her like she was eight. She came from for the summer to spend time with her family but it was turning out to be a mistake. They all had their own life now, moved on without her while she was at college. Now Maxie felt in the way.

She sat on the pier's bench and slumped her shoulders. She didn't expect all this to bother her so much. But now she realized she came home to just be alone, she didn't really have friends and her family was busy. I'm a dork, she thought as she sat back against the bench. She felt like a little kid for acting this way.

She felt alone and when she decides to do something about that, go out and meet other people her father says no. They yelled and she walked out and ended up alone on the pier. She could've went to the party she fought her father for but in all honest she just didn't want to.

Deciding it would just be better to go home, Maxie stood from the bench and headed up the small staircase. A second after she made it up the last step she felt someone grab her arm and cover her mouth. She tried to fight but the man was much stronger then her, she felt his muscles against her back. A few seconds later she passed out.

It was Jason's turn to pace now as he walked around the empty living room to one of their better safe houses, one of their best to be exact. This house had everything Jason would need to carry out his plan for Sonny.

He stopped pacing and sat down, he thought about what he was doing. It would be good in the long run but right now it didn't feel too good to save this girl's life. He felt guilty; he rarely did when it came to work.

He remembered back to his talks with Carly, those few times she talked about how it felt to be locked away and scared. Now he was doing it to someone, for different reasons but terrible just the same. Jason raked his hands through his hair and looked to the right where the room she was being held in was located. The house was one floor with two bedrooms, a bathroom in each bedroom then the simple kitchen and living room.

He focused on the door, she wouldn't be able to get out there was no door handle, and just a lock to only be open from the outside. Jason would stay in the other bedroom; he didn't have anywhere else to go. Since his divorce all he did was work and focusing on just work turned into years and now she was getting remarried and he was alone.

Instead of thinking of his empty life, Jason stood from the sofa and decided to check out the girl. He pulled the key from his back pocket and unlocked the door. As soon as the door opened her big blue eyes looked at him. She saw anger and sadness, her fear flooded the room.

She was sitting up with her knees to her chest; the chain around her ankle was visible. "Why am here?" Maxie weakly asked.

"Collateral." Jason answered as he sat on the chair in the room; it was the only other item in the room besides the bed. "Your family had something I need and I'm using you to get it." He added.

"And if you don't get it will you kill me?" Maxie asked as she wondered what her family could have that a dangerous man like this needed.

"I think you know the answer to that."

"Yeah I know. I saw you in the papers and at the police station, you're Jason Morgan everyone thinks you're a killer." Maxie explained.

"What do you think?" Jason found himself asking.

Maxie looked away from his cold eyes and focused on the chain around her ankle. "Considering where I am I don't think you want the answer to that."

Jason smiled at the hints of sarcasm he heard in her voice. He stood from the chair and neared the door. "I'll check on you again later."

Isabelle A.

&

Nicky


End file.
